Eugene Hallantine
|previous affiliation= |mark location=None |occupation= White Mage Zentopian Clergymen "Blessed One" Adventurer |previous occupation= Commander of the Legion Corps |team= Unknown |previous team= Legion Corps |partner= Vincent Arsenault Sahara Patagonia (Occasionally) Camellia (Occasionally) |previous partner=None |base of operations= Zentopian Church Headquarters (Occasionally) |status=Active |relatives= Unknown Foster Parents (Deceased) |counterpart= None |magic= Sword Magic Grimoire Magic Holy Scripture Nature Magic (Minor) Transformation (Minor) Eye Magic (Supplementary) |weapons= Tanlladwyr ( , Tanradawā; lit. "All-Slaying Forsaken Regalia of Heaven") Orna ( , Ōna; lit. "Transcendent Elixir of Bounded Knowledge") Ichor ( , Aikoa; lit. "Universal Answer") Evangelium ( , Ebangeruiumu; German for "Holy Book", Japanese for "Revered Words of the Supreme God") Yelsaxris ( , Yerusakusorisu; "Inverted Paradox Armor of Entwined Karma") |japanese voice= |english voice= David Vincent |image gallery=Yes }} Eugene Hallantine (ユージン·ハルアンタテーン, Yūjin Haruantīn) is a young Mage that has a shitton going for him; this can be seen in many aspects of his life — either in the past or in the current time. Acting as one of Vincent Arsenault's closest friends and traveling companions, he serves as the "White Mage" (白魔道士, Shiro Madōshi) of the group — supporting the group with his various magical talents, despite being a competent battler himself; it's a role he takes pride in. For one reason or another, he tends to be referred to as Jeremiel (ジェレミエル, Jeremieru; Hebrew for "Support of God") by many individuals — most likely denoting to such a role; it's a nickname he takes a liking to, most likely because of his affiliations and background. He also one of the people in the group that acts as the "voice of reason" — often curbing Sahara and Vincent from doing anything reckless, the second being Camellia herself; in-fact, it's because of this fact that the two get along pretty well. While his background isn't explored as much, rarely talking about it — seeing how he calls it "uninteresting and will put one to sleep", all that is known is his affiliation with the — one of the many religious cults inhabiting Ishgar. Most would think that he would be a religious nutcase due to such strong ties with said cult; however, as a person gets to know and properly converse with him, they would instinctively know that he's a cut above the rest — probably the most sane religious person out there. However, that doesn't stop him from spreading his faith. In said faith, he's revered as a "Blessed One" for two reasons — the first is that he's received an Angel's Blessing, thus can access the powers that be, and the second is that he can easily & naturally wield five of the Holy Relics of Zentopian Church (セントピア教会の聖遺物, Zentopia Kyōkai no Seiibutsu), a feat that hasn't been done in ages since the faith's founding, fully understanding their individual natures and subsequentially mastering them to an extent — all within a short time span. This feat earned him the title of "King of Heavenly Treasures" (天宝の国主, Tenpō no Kokushu), making him a legend of sorts within the faith. It's also for such reasons that he's highly-valued, thus has higher standings than most of the members. He's later dubbed as a saint for his various deeds by the head of the church — something of a rarity at a young age, earning the moniker "Saint Eugene the Ideological Enforcer" (思想刑吏のユージン聖, Shisō Keiri no Yūjin Sei) — reference to his known habit of enacting his personal beliefs while upholding that of the cult's own, and counted amongst the many who earned the position throughout said cult's long history. For the various deeds that he's committed, he's been renown throughout the continent as one the most powerful mages it has to offer, his prowess being compared to the current generation of the Ten Wizard Saints; this is seen with the various titles that he inherits throughout his lifetime. Such titles would include "White Paladin of the Holy Church" (聖教会の白義侠の士, Seikyōkai no Hakugikyounoshi) — denoting to his use of light-based magic and his allegiance to the church, and "Black Purger" (黒殺害者, Kuro Satsugaisha) — able to combat Black Arts users, Demons, and Dark Mages with strict ease, using his magic and other talents on the most effective & possible way to gain victory over his nemeses. He's often challenged by a variety of mages, some of whom practice various forms of Lost Magic; amongst them include the likes of Vincent and Sahara — two people he eventually becomes close friends with. Considered to be his noticeable aspect, he's known to be a kind individual willing to help those around him; he believes that it's his duty to help those in need — the sole reason why he was born, something that's considered to be an important virtue in the Zentopian Church. This conviction has led him to solve a myriad of problem that he encounters, either personal or on a much larger-scale. When combined with his role as a "supporter", he's often referred to as "Upholder of Man's Strife" (人間闘争の持参人, Ningen Tōsō no Jisannin) — a title that holds deep meaning, despite being contradictory in name. However, such an ideology has been known to have an immense burden on him at times, something gets him chastised mainly by Sahara Patagonia — who worries that such a thing will eventually destroy him as an individual. In summary... he's a very special snowflake, more so than anyone can comprehend. Unless you wanna get messed up in worst manner — like your face beaten to the point of being unrecognizable by even your mother or have your privates inverted — turning you into the opposite sex, don't fuck with him! Not him or anything else he gives a shit about; it's one lesson you'll learn the hard way. Remember kids, looks can be deceiving! Appearance Personality History Equipment Holy Relics of the Zentopian Church (セントピア教会の聖遺物, Zentopia Kyōkai no Seiibutsu): Fourteen objects of immense power and born from origins unknown, they are collectively revered as the most sacred instruments that are in the possession of the Zentopian Church — predating to the cult's founding and passed down from generation-to-generation amongst certain members, who later become heroic figures worshiped not only in the faith, but throughout the world due to their compatibility with said weapons and the way they've used them for the better good; they serve as symbols of the church's autonomy and overall power — being independent of any other nation or faction. Even the Magic Council — one of the most well-known super powers of the magical world, don't mess with the cult for this very reason — being savvy to both their existence and their potential. They're alternatively referred to as the "Noble Phantasms" ( , Nouburu Fantazumu; lit. "Holy Crystallized Treasures of Ultimate Balance"), by various members inside and outside of the church — denoting to their legendary status & their significance to the faith's self-governance. There are various legends and rumors surrounding these objects, most of which relate to faith's beliefs and customs; in-fact, it's stated by one of the higher-ups of the cult that some of the stories told about them turn out to be true, as there's physical evidence to back them up in the form of ruins and scarred battlefields in which they were implemented by their previous wielders. Each of them possesses an incredibly holy aura that constantly surround them, thus can be used by a select few users — specifically ones with an innate amount of goodness; this makes them the perfect weapons to fend off Demons and other dark forces, serving as their natural banes. While each object possesses their own unique trait that differentiates them from other weapons — especially ones forged through other methods, they are known to be sentient in nature — capable of acting independently of their wielders, being able to produce and utilize immense amounts of magical power — acting as a separate reserve for their wielders to utilize freely upon mastering them, and proficient enough to utilize the element of light in some form — albeit to a minor extent; this is typical of their status as "holy relics". Not strangely enough, they seem to be receptive to Slayer Magic — specifically Devil Slayer Magic, given the magic's overall purpose; they amplify the magic's effects to various degrees, making them all the more deadly. Naturally, they're compatible with other magic like Holy Scripture and for the most obvious reasons. A common physical trait will all of them is their color scheme, mainly gold and white — two colors that are synonymous with holiness & purity respectively; it's rumored that they are made from materials that aren't naturally found on Earthland, making it believable that they are weapons that are possibly forged by the heavens themselves. It's said that those who have received the Angel's Blessing have the highest capability of wielding these weapons, as such a race are known to be heavily affiliated with them; it's rumored that they were based off of the Angel's signature weapon — which is able to surpass the Sanctus Lumine, the highest form of light that can only be used by them. Thus wielders of these weapons who are "Angel-Blessed" are known to be extremely powerful in their own right, capable of performing feats that are considered to be nigh impossible by normal standards; however, there have only been a few in the history of the Zentopian Church because receiving an Angel's Blessing is considered to be a rarity. Currently, one the latest users of these relics is considered to be the exception — having an Angel's Blessing of the highest-degree; in fact, he's one of the few recorded users who posses more than one relic, having five in his possession — an incredible feat in-and-of itself considering their incredible powers and the conditions needed to wield each one of them. His compatibility with such weapons is also due to his innate purity, being one of the more innocent and kinder, yet righteous individuals the faith has to offer. It's because of this that Eugene is considered to be one of the most revered & high-ranking people in the faith, despite his age; in light of such a revelation, he has yet to fully master their powers and constantly trains to do so. He states that he can currently use a fraction of their powers, but further notes that it's enough to achieve his ends. :Tanlladwyr ( , Tanradawā; lit. "All-Slaying Forsaken Regalia of Heaven"): The first holy relic under Eugene's possession, considered to be one of his primary and signature weapons; it's referred to as the "Divine Sword of God" (神の天刀, Kami no Ametō), which pertains it having the highest offensive capabilities amongst the holy relics. The sword itself is extremely ornate, with the entire hilt being gilded and extremely ornate. The pommel is a piece based off many European imperial crowns. It consists of an ormolu crown-shaped base emblazoned with the image of knights, and topped off with with a solid rose gold cross. It is separated from the grip by a brass and silver wire ring. The grip itself is polished bronze emblazoned with gold leaf angels. The cross guard of the sword is are symmetrical triangular gold spikes. Nestled in the middle of the cross guard is a large ruby. Being a , the hilt extends beyond the cross guard. It takes the form of a bronze cast of the top end of an actual sword, with six rose gold plated grooves fitted with cut rubies. The actual blade begins as a forked snow white steel, engraved with a pattern of twisting parallel lines, highlighted with gold paint. :Orna ( , Ōna; lit. "Transcendent Elixir of Bounded Knowledge"): The second holy relic under Eugene's possession, considered to be one his supplementary items on-hand; it's referred to as the "Purified Remedy of God" (神の浄化療, Kami no Jōkaryō), having healing capabilities that can be called nothing short of miracles. Something that's sublime yet simplistic in appearance, it takes the form of a thin, long piece of paper that glows an extremely bright white. Its length is seemingly infinite — proportionate to how much magical power is poured into it, and is often seen wrapped around Eugene's left wrist. :Ichor ( , Aikoa; lit. "Universal Answer"): The third holy relic under Eugene's possession, it's considered to be the only relic that's not battle-oriented — its true capabilities lying outside of the battlefield; it's referred to as the "Venerated Key of God" (神の敬い鑰, Kami no Uyamikagi), having the ability to "unlock" anything — regardless of its nature. Even amongst known keys, it's famed for its regal appearance — standing it out from the rest of its kind; it's a small darker golden key with sharp tip resembling an arrow head. It's attached to two bits on either side of the key that's shaped like the sides of a feather, having two indents on each bit. On this tip is a pattern resembling an Angel's wing; on the surface, there are bits protruding from either side from the center of the key and protruding out onto the tip is an ornate design of a single feather. Moving along the stem of the key is the bow which is shaped like a pair of angel wings and at the center of the bow is the outline of the Cross; this denotes to the theme of the Holy Zentopian Church, a cult known for the worship of Angels. :Evangelium ( , Ebangeruiumu; German for "Holy Book", Japanese for "Revered Words of the Supreme God"): The fourth holy relic under Eugene's possession, considered to be one of his primary and signature weapons; it's referred to as the "Holy Book of God" (神の聖書, Kami no Seisho), its contents having records of various beings and events that can't exist normally in creation, their very presence having capabilities of affecting it to an unimaginable degree. Even for a grimoire, it's very ornate in appearance — further denoting to its relation to the other holy relics, all of whom are known to be very regal and splendorous. It takes the form of an ornate white book with bright gold outlines in straight & curved patterns and an embroidered crucifix filled with various designs related to the Zentopian faith and Angels; the edges of said crucifix extend outside of the book's borders. The spine of said book had ancient lettering — one possibly deriving from the same language used in Holy Scripture, spelling out the name of said relic; it's said that those who are clearly able to read it is the one destined to wield its immense powers. It's said that when summoned, many angelic feathers gather and clump up together — producing a holy light that forms the grimoire. :Yelsaxris ( , Yerusakusorisu; lit. "Inverted Paradox Armor of Entwined Karma"): The last holy relic under Eugene's possession, being the only one that doesn't have a physical form — ethereal in appearance; it's referred to as the "Blessed Armor of God" (神の福甲, Kami no Fukukou), it serves as a deterrent for an opponent, making them wary of carelessly attacking the wearer of this relic. As stated before, there's no physical form of this relic — something that makes it an oddity of its kind; however, when it appears on Eugene's being, it takes the form of a light-blue chain mail-esque pattern scattered all over his body — neck to toe, in a criss-cross pattern. According to Eugene it can only be used when attached to a certain medium that can be worn (i.e. jewelry, a coat, etc.), thus he attaches it to a pendant that he always keeps on his person ever since he entered the Zentopian faith, seen as one of his most prized-possessions. Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Vast Quantities of Holy Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): Sword Magic Rupture Magic Grimoire Magic White Magic Holy Scripture Nature Magic Eye Magic Transformation Angel's Blessing Other Skills Quotes *''"Come, let me absolve you of your sins! I promise it won't hurt.... much."'' (さあ、 おれ罪をあなたに祓うせ！おれと約束それははるか....害はないよ。, Sā, ore-zai o anata ni harai se! Ore to yakusoku sore wa haruka.... Gai wa nai yo.) — Eugene's signature battle catchphrase. *''"I have a great duty ahead of me, something I was born to do; it's probably the reason why all the events in my life happened, leading me up to such a point. Everything has a purpose I guess. I know that I will need much help to accomplish this; one screw-up and I can become more of a burden rather than helpful. I need to be smart on how I go about this; there's a chance that it can even affect the church, which has taken a nobody like me in."'' — A younger Eugene contemplating on the weight of his future responsibilities. *''"As I pray this solemn wish to you, let it be so. May no harm come to the ones I cherish; let them experience only moments of happiness and bliss. In turn, may I bear the cross of burden that they carry; turn me into the goat of sacrifice that's offered up unto you. Though self-serving in thine holy eyes, may it come to pass; this is my role in life, acting as one of the myriad pillars that supports the great foundation of this magnificent world you've created in ages past."'' — Eugene praying for the well-beings of his loved ones to his "God". *''"Hey there, beautiful lady. Did anyone tell you that you're a glorious and invaluable diamond in a pile of coal & dirt?"'' — Eugene's somewhat amiable(?) attempt at flirting, being dared to by Sahara. *''"The moment you touch me, I'll make sure won't ever get back up again. Do you why? It's because I'm the best healer this group has to offer, basically making me the White Mage — that one person you don't ever fuck with. That's right, I'm your White Mage! And as the old saying goes: "You don't ever fuck with the White Mage." Got it? So go ahead, do your worst; just don't come crying to me later when you're on the verge of dying. Not hearing it."'' — Eugene's somehow comical retort to Sahara's threat to injuring him, alluding to his status while contradicting his ideals. Trivia *He's based off of the male Robin from the Super Smash Bros. series. :*To some extent, he's also modeled after Faust from the Korean webtoon, Soul Cartel — most likely in his affiliation with the divine and his vast intellect, two aspects displayed on various occasions; it's especially reflected in his combat style. It's also seen in the weapons he uses, some of which are based on the Objects of God from said web series. *His birthday is on the same day as the Assumption of the Virgin Mother — a special day in the Catholic religion; this plays on the religious-theme that the author has set up for him. *Funnily enough, the author thinks that Eugene is a "True Mage" version of Joshua Rabbitfoot; while the two characters have similar traits, Eugene embodies the aspect of an actual Mage, while Joshua embodies the aspect of an actual Adventurer. *The author notes that the only reason why Eugene was created because he needed a "White Mage" for his small group that he created during the activity of this year's DSR. Otherwise, he wouldn't bother because it would be extra work on his part. :*It should be noted that the author also wants to try to expand on a few ideas — specifically ones that are not explained or recently came up in canon. This makes him similar to Sahara Patagonia in such a regard, as she had similar purposes. ::*Also, he was slated to have some form of Lost Magic, but was decided against it. This is due to the author thinking that he can be powerful without such a "crutch", leading to the magic that he currently possesses. This makes him similar to Vincent Arsenault in that regard. *Humorously enough, his status as a White Mage was based after this familiar clip from a certain abridged series; this aspect is seen throughout various aspects of the article, if one looks hard enough. *Eugene's theme song is "It's My Turn" by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams, according to the author; he notes that it's rather fitting, as the lyrics of said song matches his background & his reason for fighting. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Light Magic User Category:Adventurer Category:Under Construction Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Healing Mage Category:Zentopia Church Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Green Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Non-Storyline Category:Angel-Blessed Category:Eye Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Alpha's RPable Characters